How I Met Your Father
by Waffle and Leah Unite
Summary: Laura is a kittypet, and she always has been. Then, one day she meets a Clan cat, and her life suddenly gets more interesting.


**A/N: **

**Leah: Hi there! **

**Waffle: Hello! I'm very exited to write this story!**

**Leah: Me too! But maybe we should explain this story a bit. **

**Waffle: Okay, so for those who have watched "How I I Met Your Mother" It's a little bit like that. Leah wrote this prolouge. **

**Leah: It's the italic part. :) **

**Waffle: Yes, and I wrote the second part. Enjoy! **

**Leah: Enjoy! And tells us what you think of it! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"_Hello kits," I mewed with a happy voice. "Today I'm gonna tell you how I met your father," I looked over to my three kits. On the left side of the branch I saw my oldest kit sitting. Her dark-brown spots stood out from her a bit dirty, white fur. Her green eyes stood out and looked at me, bored. I continued smiling. Sarcastically. Next to my eldest kit sat my youngest tom-kit. He had brown fur and green eyes. He looked kinda bored. His name was Mud. And that was I who said that, his mother._

_Next to this kit sat my other youngest kit. She was the littermate of the tom-kit. She had pale gray fur and icy blue, piercing eyes. I had given her the name Whisper._

"_Really, mom," My eldest kit started. She was already ten moons old. "Why do you have to tell us this story? Didn't you just tell it Uncle Jack a few days ago?" She rolled her eyes._

_I, too, rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes, I indeed did that, but wait, _you _didn't hear it, so _you're _gonna hear it now, Leaf," I announced. My two youngest kits giggled and started moving around hecticly._

"_Sit still!" I called out loudly, maybe too loudly. I heard my oldest kit murmur, "Okay,"_

_I sighed, nodded and mewed, "Okay, so it all started in a very fresh, and a bit cold spring day, I was only 15 moons old back then, and only had one best friend, Lilliana, the cat next door..."_

* * *

\^-^/

* * *

"Laura! Dinner!" I opened one of my blue eyes to the sound of my housefolk's call. My elderly female housefolk shook my bowl of food pellets. She called me one more time and then walked away. I yawned and stood up in my soft cat bed, stretching.

I shook out my light brown tabby pelt and walked over to the kitchen, where my bowl was. I crouched down and gulped down a few mouthfuls of the pellets. They were dry, dusty, and tasteless. Yuck. I briefly wondered what wild prey might taste like. Most cats who lived with housefolk would never even think about eating prey, but I had many times. It's probably because when I was a kit, my mother used to bring us back mice and the occasional squirrel. She said that she used to be a rouge, and had lots of experience catching prey.

Lashing my tail, I thought, _If my mother can catch prey, then so can I! I bet it's better than this stuff!_ Leaping out through the cat flap, I entered the garden. I bounded through a patch of flowers and climbed up a wooden fence in a flash. I leapt down on the other side. I was in the forest.

I instinctively opened my mouth to scent for prey. Instantly, a thousand scents flooded my mouth, but one stood out above the rest. Mouse, and it was close by. I looked around for it. It took me a while to spot it, but eventually I found it. It was an old mouse, and it was munching on seed near a tree root.

Dropping into a crouch of some sorts, I slowly stalked towards it. It seemed like I had stepped on every dry leaf on the forest by the time I was a tail length away from it. It was a miracle it didn't hear me. It must have been deaf. I was just about to pounce on it when a voice broke my concentration.

"I'm afraid I can't let you catch that miss." It meowed. The mouse squeaked and ran into its hole. I growled in frustration and whirled around to see a light gray tom leaning against a tree trunk with a wide smirk on his face.

"What did you do that for? I could've caught that!" I snarled, my blue eyes blazing.

"Could've, would've, should've!" he retorted.

I scented the air, and my eyes widened. He didn't smell of the city, and he didn't carry the scent of a rouge. "Y-you're a Clan c-cat, a-aren't you?" I stuttered.

The tom flexed his long claws in and out. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." He replied.

I gulped and my eyes widened even farther, if that was even possible. "You are! Don't you Clan cats always travel together?" I squeaked.

The tom smiled. "That's right," He meowed. "And if you don't leave, I'll summon them and then they'll eat you!"

With a squeak of terror, I sprinted back to the safety of my garden. As I leaped over the fence, I felt angry with myself for giving up so easy. Panting, I started to groom my wild fur. "Hello!" A cat meowed. I whipped around, my teeth and my fur fluffing out. Had this Clan cat come back?

Instead, I saw a smiling cream colored she-cat sitting on the other side of the fence. I quickly scented the air, and realized that this newcomer was a kittypet. Letting my fur lay flat, I meowed, "Oh hello. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

The she-cat's eyes brightened. "Yes, me and my housefolk just moved in. It took a long time in the monster to get here, and that small white dog I live with wouldn't stop barking and my house folk got mad, but we saw so many pretty things on the way though. I think our old home was better than this one. This one's so boring! Do you want to hear about our old home?" She rambled.

I bit my lip. "Um, no thanks. What is your name?" I meowed.

"I'm Lilliana! My mother said she named me after her mother. Isn't that interesting? I wonder if her mother's mother was named Lilliana. That would be so cool! And if my brother-" At this point I wasn't even listening any more. This she-cat was starting to annoy me. As Lilliana rambled on, I noticed t was starting to get dark. So I had to interrupt during her long, complicated story about how her mother found her housefolk, so I could escape.

I shuffled my paws. "Hey look at that, the moon is rising. I better go." I told her.

Lilliana's face fell. "But I haven't even finished my story yet." She meowed.

I twitched my tail in mock disappointment. "I'm sorry, but my housefolk will be worried." I replied.

"Alright then, maybe tomorrow!" she meowed. "Bye!" she said, leaping off the fence and into her garden. I shuddered as I walked through the cat flap. If I had to listen to more of Lilliana's stories tomorrow, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

\^-^/


End file.
